Black
by marlymar11
Summary: Lysander Black is a witty Slytherin who befriends the school's badboy, Draco Malfoy. Although he is kind hearted and has qualities of a Gryiffendor, Lysander is sorted into the Slytherin house, where he is soon hated by all...except Draco. When a prisoner escapes from Azkaban, Lysander and his friends find themselves desperately trying to stay out of harm's way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

You would think that being a wizard would be pretty wicked. Ha, pun intended. Anyways, you'd think it to be all fun and games, but it really isn't. In fact, for me, it's more of a curse. I'm being sent off to some wizard school called Hogwarts. I know that the boy who lives goes to school there, but I'm not to fond of him. In fact, I loathe him.

I'm more of a dark arts wizard. I accidentally killed my friends dog when he got me angry. I also killed a teacher once, but that wasn't really much of an accident. All I did was make that bus driver fall asleep and make him hit my teacher. That's what you get when you give me an F. No one knew it was me, however. They all thought it was that bus driver's fault. He ended up going to jail for murder and unsafe driving.

My uncle led me through Diagon Ally to get my school supplies and such. I got an owl as a pet. I also got a really cool looking wand. It was made of pixie wings, a dragons tooth, and phoenix down. When we finished shopping, he led me to the train station where other students were waiting.

"Now nephew," He said sternly. My uncle is a very strict and scary man. He has white hair that falls around his face to his shoulders and emerald eyes that glare into your soul. His face was always in a frown and wrinkly. He always wore a black robe with green lining. "Remember not to kill anyone. Or anything. Just, be careful alright?" I rolled my eyes and stomped over to platform 9 3/4. I ran through the pillar with my belongings. My eyes widened with amazement.

There were hundreds of students in the plaza. Woods and clear open skies surrounded us. Creatures I've never seen before soared above and marched through the woods. A train was sitting on the tracks loading wizards. I stepped on, looking for an empty compartment to sit at. I found one on the third car. I put my things away and sat down by the window, gazing at the meadow.

The door to the compartment opened and I looked up to see who opened it. A boy about my age with slicked back platinum blond hair and black and green robes stared at me. He had a snake in a cage and several suitcases. His light blue eyes stared at me with awe and annoyance. "What are you doing in here?" He spat. I frowned. "Obviously waiting to leave the plaza. What are you doing in here?" The boy sneered and began to put his things away. "Obviously doing the same as you." When he finished, he sat down across from me, looking at me up and down. "What's your name?"

"Lysander Black. And you are...?"

"Draco Malfoy." I nodded and looked back out of the window. "Are you a pure-blood?" Draco asked. I looked at him confused. "Excuse me?" He sneered again. "Is your family half muggle or full blooded wizards?" I shrugged. "Pure blood I think. I live with my muggle of an uncle so I have no clue. My mother died when I was young in a car accident and my father disappeared." The boy nodded and I went back to looking out the window. The train jolted foreword and began to move at a slow pace, gradually getting faster.

"What's Hogwarts like?" I looked at Draco who was stuffing his face with candy. I chuckled as he shoved the food away in the seat next to him and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "It's really big and old. If you go into Slytherin, you'll have all the cool dark arts teachers. Gryffendor and the rest of them get all the lame ones." I laughed. "Sounds like fun. Can't wait."

"There are a lot of hot girls there too." This made me raise an eyebrow. I leaned foreword and Draco did the same. "Like who?" A smile played on Draco's face. "There's this girl named Vanessa who's like a goddess or something. Oh, so is..." The list of chicks went on and on. Draco described what they look like, how they smell, how smart they are. I made a mental list and told myself to keep an eye out for them all.

A sudden knock on the door shut us up. "Come in." The door opened and a little old lady with a cart came in. "Sweets?" I felt drool begin to come on. I nodded and pulled out some cash. Draco stopped me with a wave of his hand. "I'll pay for it." I raised an eyebrow. "But-"

"You don't have the right kind of money anyways." I looked down at my Euros. Then I looked at Draco's hands. Coins. Gold coins. I sighed and slipped my money back into my pocket. When the lady with the cart finally left, Draco had gotten one of everything. "Here, try these." He handed me a box that was labeled Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. I opened it and peered inside. I grabbed a green bean and popped it into my mouth. I spit it out immediately, wiping my tongue on the back of my hand. "Ugh! Gross! Bloody hell!" I looked up at Draco who had burst into laughter. He was holding his sides and his face was puffy and red. "You ate the green one?" I nodded, holding my tongue out. He laughed even harder. "What'd it taste like?"

"Vomit!"

"You idiot!" When Draco calmed down he sat back up and explained, "It's Bertie Bott's EVERY Flavor Beans. There could be one that tastes like poop in there. Vomit's the worst though! I can't believe you ate it as your first one you doop!" He burst into laughter again. I folded my arms across my chest. I glared at Draco with all my might, but soon I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Have you ever eaten the vomit one?" I asked him. He nodded. "Many times. I don't usually look at what I'm putting into my mouth." I chuckled. "Wow. What a fail." Draco rolled his eyes and smiled. "What house do you think you'll get into?" I shrugged. "I'm hoping for Slytherin. I practice the dark arts when no one's looking. I actually killed a few things before." Malfoy laughed and asked, "Oh really? What'd you kill?"

"My friend's dog and my biology teacher." His eyes got wide. "You killed a muggle?!" I nodded. Draco began to clap. "Well done my friend. Even though it's against the law to kill a muggle, good job."

"Wait, it's against the law?"

"Yeah, you didn't know that?" I shook my head. "Maybe that's why they didn't put you on trial." Draco popped a purple bean into his mouth. I looked out the window and found it was starting to get dark. "Wow it's dark already. How much longer until we arrive?"

"About another day or two." My eyes widened. "Seriously?" Draco smirked and said, "Why in such a hurry kid? You don't enjoy my company?" I laughed. "You're actually the only person that's talked to me today. Everyone else averted their eyes in fear. Am I that grotesque looking?" I joked. "You're actually pretty good looking if you ask me; but nothing compared to my beauty." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey how old are you?"

"I'll be 16 tomorrow. Why?" Malfoy shrugged and said, "You're in my year. So if you're in Slytherin, then we'll have the same room and classes." I smiled. "Awesome!" We both looked out the window into darkness. There was another knock at the door. This person didn't wait for either of us to say enter. A tall, chubby man with a long brown beard and hair entered our compartment. "Malfoy and..." The tall man looked me over. "Who are ya?"

"Lysander Black." The man nodded. "The name's Hagrid. I see that you are a new student. Tomorrow you can walk around the train if you'd like. Meet some other students. Anyways, lights out in five minutes boys." I glanced over at Malfoy who was glaring at the man. "Whatever Hagrid." Draco waved the man away. Hagrid rolled his eyes and left the compartment. We began to set up our sleeping quarters by putting some pillows and blankets on the benches that the lady with the cart had given us. I laid down as did my friend.

"Well, good night Lysander."

"Good night Draco."

"Call me Malfoy." I smiled and said, "Okay. Good night Malfoy." He smiled back and clapped, activating the light switch. The lights went off and the compartment was flooded with darkness. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep slumber.

The next morning I found Malfoy munching on some waffles. He pointed to the table beside me which held some waffles. I smiled and grabbed the plate. "Thanks."

"No problem. The syrup is over here by me if you need it." I ate my waffles in silence. When I finished I put the empty plate on the table and began to dress myself. I was a bit self conscious with Malfoy watching me curiously. I mean, I've got a great body but it's probably nothing compared to his. I heard clanking of plates and looked over to see him putting his plate on top of mine and dressing as well. His chest was perfectly chiseled, his six-pack looking like a washboard. I quickly looked away, my cheeks flushed.

"Dude, how are you so ripped?" I turned and saw Malfoy looking me up and down.I blushed as he looked me over. Was he checking me out? "I run in the class also helps." Malfoy smirked and muttered something. I shrugged to myself. After I was dressed I walked out into the hall of the car. There were some students up and about. A girl with long, choppy black hair bumped into me. "Hey watch-"

She stopped talking when she looked up at my face. Her eyes were hazel, with what looked like a hint of orange. Freckles fell across her nose. Her lips were turned down in a small frown. She looked to be about my age, maybe a little younger. "Sorry I, uh, bumped into you." She apologized, rubbing her arm. I gave her a small smile. "It's alright, no biggy." She smiled back and continued to where she was going. I watched as she walked toward the back of the train.

"Lysander." I jumped violently and turned, finding Malfoy standing behind me, following my gaze. "What?"

"You know who that was right? That girl?" I shook my head. "Her name is Lavender Rose. She's from the Gryffendor house." When Lavender disappeared from my vision, I smirked. "Gryffendor aye? Hmmm..." The wheels inside my head began to turn. If she's in Gryffendor, and I go into Slytherin...we'd be like rivals. I do not want that.

"She's gorgeous..." Draco glanced at me questioningly. I blushed and pretended to be interested with something on my shoes. "You've got your first crush already? On someone from Gryffendor? What happened to that dark kid I just met last night?" I didn't looked at my friend, I only shrugged in response. I blushed harder and turned away from him completely. I began to walk toward's the back of the train. Malfoy followed after me.

"Dude I was just teasing you. Chill." I smiled at him. I nudged him with my elbow in the ribs and said, "You got any ladies you're chasing after?" Malfoy smirked. "As a matter of fact..."

"Draco!" I high pitched voice squealed. We both turned and saw a short girl with short brown hair running up to us, her robes flying behind her as she ran. She ran into Malfoy's arms. He lifted her up and twirled her around while she kissed him. A pang of loneliness crept it's way into my heart. I shook it away.

When Malfoy set her down, she clung to him as if she were a fur coat. I rolled my eyes. I don't like her already. "Gwin, this is my friend Lysander. Lysander, this is my girlfriend Gwin." Gwin shot me a look of disgust, whereas I sent her an evil smile. The one I gave people when I thought about killing them. "Nice to meet you." She spat. I snickered. "Nice to meet you too." I said mockingly. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Malfoy. "Baby I miss you." This time I rolled my eyes. I need to go somewhere not here. Anymore of her and I'll throw her off the freaking train.

I began to walk toward the back of the train. I peered inside an open compartment where two boys and a girl with ginger hair sat. One boy had short, black hair with round glasses. A scar the shape of a lightning bolt was engraved into his forehead. He must be the boy who lived. The other boy was also a ginger with some freckles on his cheeks. The girl's hair was long and frizzy. They all wore long black robes over top the school uniform. Their ties were orange and black. Hmph, Malfoy's was green and black. So was Gwin's.

The girl caught me looking at them and blushed. My face went red and I looked away, pretending to look out the window in the hall. "Hello?" I turned to them again, acting surprised. "Uhm, yeah?"

"What's your name? I don't think I've seen you around Hogwarts. Are you new?" I nodded. "My name's Lysander Black." The girl waved me in. I hesitated. The boy who lived was staring at me intently, making me uncomfortable. The girl noticed this, and slapped his cheek. "Ow! Hermione!" The boy rubbed where the girl they call Hermione slapped him. "Harry it's rude to stare!" She turned her attention back to me. "My name is Hermione Granger. This is Harry Potter, and-"

"Ron Weasley!" The ginger boy said eagerly. I smiled at his enthusiasm. Hermione sat back down and patted the seat next to her. "Don't worry," She said, amused, "I don't bite."

"Yeah, but her cat does." Ron muttered. I chuckled and took the seat beside her across from Harry. I caught him glancing at me ever now and then. When I would, he would blush and turn away. I thought only girls did that.

"What's your pet Lysander?" Ron asked me. "An owl. I haven't got a name for it yet."

"Ooooh! Name it Lupin!"

"Lupin?" The boy nodded eagerly. "I love that name! I want to name one of my kids that one day." Hermione rolled her eyes at this. "I'd feel bad for the kid." This cause Ron to pout and me to chuckle. She shot me a friendly smile. "How about Percy?" She suggested. I smiled."Sounds good."

Someone cleared their throat. We all looked at the door. Malfoy was leaning against the frame, glaring at us. "Lysander, what are you doing hanging around these mutts?" He spat out mutts as if it were poison. I flinched, taken aback. I looked over at Hermione, whose lips were in a tight line. "He's making friends with us Malfoy. Get lost." Malfoy laughed and grabbed my arm, pulling me to my feet. "Ha! He was my friend first. I don't understand why he's even talking to you worms."

"You're such a selfish bastard Draco!" Hemione growled, standing with her fists clenched. Draco acted hurt by her words. "And I thought we were friends!" He pretended to cry. I ripped my arm out of his grasp, surprising him. "What'd they ever do to you Malfoy?" He glared and me and pointed to Harry. "He ruined me!" With that, he stomped back to our compartment. Ron, Harry, and Hermione all stared at me in shock.

"He's such a jerk." Hermione muttered with a frown, crossing her arms over her chest and sitting back down. Sighing, I sat back down beside her. "I wonder what his problem is today. He was totally fine yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Harry questioned, raising an eyebrow. That was the first time he had spoken to me the entire time I was here. I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat. "Yeah. We share a compartment. I mean, it's not like I can kick him out. I wanted to be alone for the train ride but he walked in and made himself cozy. We talked for a long time and became friends." They all stared at me again. I shifted my gaze to my shoes.

"I feel so bad for you!" Ron exclaimed. I looked up and smiled at him. "It's going to be so awkward now." I sighed and looked out the window. We were passing woods still.

"How much longer until we get to the school?" I asked, changing the subject. "We don't know. Usually it doesn't take this long." Hermione answered. I nodded. An awkward moment passed in silence.

"So," Harry began, "Tell us about yourself! Like you said, you're new. So we want to know what makes you tick." I smiled. And I thought I loathed the boy.

Well actually, I'm warming up to him a little. I'm still not fond of him, but he seems like an okay kid. I told them everything that I had told Malfoy the night before. They all wore looks of terror when I finished. "S-so you're a murderer?" Ron whispered. I nodded sadly. "Yes, but I can explain. Whenever I get angry, things happen. I can't really explain it. Which is why my uncle sent me here. To Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly." I said proudly. "Where are your parents?" Harry asked. My expression fell and my face went dark.

"Uhm...my mom died in a car accident and well...my father disappeared after that..." I felt so weird talking about my parents to other people. I don't know why, but I feel so...so ashamed of them. No one spoke after that. My gaze fell back to my shoes. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up, I found it belonged to Hermione. "It's okay Lysander. I'm sure your father will turn up someday." I sneered. I looked back outside and found it was getting dark. I frowned and looked at my watch. It's only noon. Why's it so dark?

The compartment door slammed shut, making us all jumped. The window beside me began to frost over. I touched it and pulled away immediately. It was ice cold. I looked over at Harry, whose face went pale. Ron and Hermione glanced nervously at each other. Ron nodded to her and took out his wand which had tape wrapped around it's middle. Hermione did the same, as did Harry. I frowned, wishing I could take out my own wand. I had left it back in my compartment. They all looked ready for a fight. What would there be to fight anyways?

Suddenly, a creature dressed in black hit the window. I screamed, making my friends scream too. Hagrid showed up at the door, looking concerned. "Everything alright Harry?" Harry nodded. "Yep. We just uh...got started by something is all." Hagrid nodded and left. We all breathed a sigh of relief. Well, somewhat relieved.

The creature showed up again, trying to get through the glass. The lights on the train began to flicker. We felt the train begin to slow until we came to a complete stop. "Dementors." Harry whispered. I raised an eyebrow. "Don't sit so close to the window." Ron instructed. I shuffled away from it until my knees brushed Hermione's. I blushed. Dang it now is not the time for that! Another Dementor showed up at the window, but it didn't leave. In fact, it went through the window into the compartment.

_Lysander._

Was that thing calling my name?

The creature looked directly at me. I looked at my friends for help, but they were frozen. I gasped and looked at my watched. Time had stopped. Looking back at the Dementor, I gulped.

_Lysander._

I shook my head. "No!" I said, trying to hold my ground. My head began to throb. Evey muscle in my body ached. I screamed out in pain. I glared at the Dementor, who was just standing there, staring at me. I felt myself become light headed. I slipped off the bench and onto the floor. I held my head in my hands as I fell to my knees. "Lysander!" A familiar voice called. Gritting my teeth, I looked up at a blinding light. I shielded my eyes for a moment.

_Lysander._ The voice was a women's voice, one that I don't recognize. A women appeared through the light. She wore a long white dress. She looked just like me. Black hair and piercing green eyes. Realization swept over me. "Mother?" I asked through clenched teeth.

The pain in my head was becoming unbearable. I was soon sprawled out onto my stomach, clutching the carpet with my hands. I let out one last cry of pain before going unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh god Harry! Why isn't he waking up?"

"How the heck am I supposed to know?"

"How'd he get onto the floor?"

"Ron, go get Hagrid."

"But-"

"Now Ron!" Someone sighed and feet shuffled out of the room. "God Harry! Oh god, oh god, oh god!"

"Hermione, calm down-"

"How am I supposed to calm down?! Lysander's unconscious on the floor and no one knows why!"

"Hermione-"

"What Harry?"

"He's starting to move."

I groaned and tried to move my foot a little. Pain soared through my veins. I moaned and stopped trying to move. I felt someone put a hand on my cheek. "Lysander?" It was a gentle, soothing voice. I tried to open my eyes, but it was as if they were glued shut. I sighed and just stopped trying. I felt something wet fall onto my cheek. "Hermione, why are you crying?"

Hermione...Hermione? I racked my name and tried to put a face with the name. When I came up short I frowned to myself internally. Any who, the girl's crying, but why? Is it because I'm supposedly unconscious? Why should she care?

"Harry, Hemione, how is he?" A deep, husky voice asked. "He's breathing, but he's still unconscious. He moved his foot a minute ago but that's about it." I heard heavy footsteps come close to me. Someone's breath was warm against my ear, but it smelt of fish and some other disgusting item. "Lysander, if you can hear me, move your foot." I tried to wiggle my foot, and ended up groaning in pain.

"Good. Now, can you open your eyes?" I wiggled my foot, hoping they would take it as a no. "He can't wake up. We need Professor Lupin. Ron, go fetch him please."

"Why do I have to-"

"Ron." A voice sighed and again, there was a shuffling of feet. A few agonizing minutes later, there was more shuffling of feet and a new voice. "Hagrid? What's the matter?" There was silence after that. Suddenly someone had their hand on my forehead. It retreated as fast as it got there. "He's burning up. Harry, go to the kitchen car and ask for some ice wrapped in a cloth. Hurry." I felt someone undoing my shirt and ripping it off of me. I heard someone's breath catch in their throat. Must be that girl. Ha! She must be looking at my chest. I laughed to myself internally.

Harry must have come back because I felt something cool against my forehead. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Hermione, grab me some bandages would you? The boy's got a nasty cut on his head." Oh great. I wonder how bad that is. "Yes sir." My body was beginning to cool down. Sweat wasn't dripping down my face anymore. When I tried to move my fingers, I was successful. It still hurt though. I felt something being wrapped around my head. Must be that bandage.

"What's his name?" The new voice asked. "His name is-"

"Lysander." I croaked. After I spoke the room was silent. My eyes opened slowly revealing a man's face peering down at me. I was in a compartment on the train. The walls were wood. The seat were plush and red. A wood table sat underneath the window. I tried to sit up, but groaned. My head was throbbing. A man with chestnut colored hair and hazel eyes was standing over me. He had small scars all over his face. A ginger haired girl threw herself at me when I finally managed to sit up. "Ow..." I grimaced. She looked at me apologetically.

Hermione. I remember her now. I looked around the room at the other people. Harry, Ron, and Hagrid. Why couldn't I remember their names before?

My attention turned to Professor Lupin, who had cleared his throat. "Lysander. My name is Professor Lupin. May I ask you a few questions?" He looked at the others. "Alone." They all sighed and nodded, making their way out of the room. Professor Lupin sat down beside me on the floor.

"What happened?" He asked. I blanked. What had happened? All I can remember was talking to Harry, Ron, and Hermione and the lights flickering. The window frosting. That...that creature...

"I was attacked." I said quietly, averting his gaze. I wonder why whenever someone looks at me I blush. Huh, weird. "Who attacked you?" I shook my head. "I-I don't remember what it's called. It was big and it was black. It didn't have a face..."

"Dementor. Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them. Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself...soulless and evil. You will be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life." I blinked a few times at his words. "S-so every happy memory was taken away from me?" I stammered. I can't imagine myself without them. I mean, I have a few happy memories, and I cherish them. I don't want to let them go. Ever. The thought of them being taken away from me angers me. "Possibly. But, as you can probably tell, you're not soulless or evil. They probably just took a few non important ones." How was that supposed to make me feel any better about the situation?

I shook my head at the man. "I don't care! Any memory of mine shouldn't be stolen! I need them!" He only nodded. "I understand how you're feeling. It's happened to me before too." I didn't say anything after that. I just stared at my shoes. I remember everything now, I just didn't when I was unconscious. Or, at least I think I do.

"Are you a new student this year Lysander?" The professor asked suddenly. I glanced up at him and replied, "Yeah. Can't you tell?" The man chuckled and ruffled my dark hair. "It's obvious. Come on, let's go get something to eat. I bet you're starving from being out for so long." I nodded and tried to get up. I groaned in pain again. "I can't get up." I complained with a frown. Professor Lupin helped me up and set me down on the seat. "I'll be back with some food." He opened the door and Ron, Harry, Hagrid, and Hermione came toppling down on top of one another. Professor Lupin shook his head and smiled down at them. "Well, I guess we weren't actually alone Lysander." I looked down at my friends and smiled. They all smiled up at me. Especially Hermione. I saw blush begin to creep it's way across her cheeks. Flustered, she tried to shield her face. It was too late though. I chuckled at her embarrassment.

They all stood up and sat down where we all were before. The only thing that was different was that I didn't have a shirt on and Hagrid's here. "Oh look!" Hagrid exclaimed. "We're almost to the school!" Everyone immediately ran over to the window and peered out excitedly. He was right, we looked to be about 50 miles away. You can see the silhouette of the giant castle behind the woods that we passed. "We should be there in about an hour or two."

After the excitement died down a little, I decided to go back to my compartment for the remainder of the trip. I said goodbye to my friends and headed back. Malfoy was glaring out the window when I sat down across from him. He didn't give me so much as a glance. "Hey Malfoy." I said awkwardly. He grunted in response. "Uhm...sorry about...uhm..." What was I sorry about. I racked my brain, trying to remember. When I came up short, I grumbled to myself.

Did the Dementor take away that memory?

"Malfoy, I gotta tell you something that happened yesterday." Draco sighed, and finally turned to face me. "What is it?"

"At about noon yesterday the train had stopped and the lights went out. Remember that?" He nodded. "Well, I hadn't known what was going on. A big black flying thing came to my window several times. And then things kinda-"

"A Dementor came to your window?!" Malfoy gasped and suddenly looked angry. "I bet they were looking for Potter! Tell me, what happened next."

"As I was saying, it was as if time froze. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were frozen, and so was my watch. The only things still moving were the Dementor and me. And then the pain started..." I shook my head. "Is that how you got that wound on your head?" I shrugged. I wish the Dementor took away that experience. The pain from that is definitely something no one would ever want to remember. "I-I don't remember anything after that besides what happened when I woke up."

"It was probably after that Potter boy again! He got you in this mess! I'll kill him for it!" Malfoy's face was beet red now. His fists were clenched so hard his knuckles were white."Malfoy." He didn't hear me. I got up and knelled in front of him, putting my hands on his shoulder. "Draco!" I yelled as I shook him senseless. He blinked at me for a few moments. Blush began to blossom on his cheeks and he turned away quickly. "Can you let go of me please?" I did and stood back up.

"Where's your shirt?" He asked me. I looked down at my bare chest and back up at him. I had forgotten that I had no shirt on. Maybe that was why all those girls blushed when I passed them in the hallway. I quickly changed into the school uniform. Black dress pants with a white dress shirt tucked into them and a long black robe over top of that. The outfit actually made me look pretty hot, considering you're wearing what looks like a bathrobe over top of it. I looked over at Malfoy who was staring at me. I chuckled. "See something you like?" I teased, making him blush furiously. I laughed and patted him on the shoulders. "It's alright Draco. There's no need to hide that you're madly in love with my hotness." He rolled his eyes and pushed me away a little. "As if." We both laughed. We were interrupted by a deep voice over the intercom, "We will be arriving at the plaza in about 10 minutes time. Please arrange yourselves accordingly." The voice disappeared and I grinned.

Even though I'm being forced to go to school here, I'm still excited. I've already got a few friends, so it can't be too bad...right?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hogwarts is much, much bigger than I thought. First of all, it's huge. It has towers and battlements. The entire facility has to be at least seven stories tall. Gargoyles guard the entrances, sitting upon tall pillars. An enchanted forest surrounds the open space around the castle. To the south, a lake sparkles under the moonlight. A cabin is settled on the edge of the forest. A pumpkin patch is behind that. By the plentia of greenhouses are vegetable gardens, where cabbage grows. A willow tree is rooted in the middle of the school grounds. A field with rings sitting on tall poles caught my eye. Booths where students could sit surrounded the field, with drapes showing each house decorated on them.

"Come this way!" Hagrid said, walking us up to the entrance. I wheeled my luggage past the gate with a groan. Why had I packed so much stuff?

"To you're right is the Great Hall, where the Welcoming Feast is being held. It is also where new students will be sorted into their houses. You all can set your belongings over here and can walk into the hall. New students should gather around me when they are finished with their belongings." We all did as he said. Malfoy and them all went inside the Great Hall, and all the new students, including myself, gathered around Hagrid. "Before the feast can begin," He began, rubbing his scruffy beard, "You all are going to be sorted into your houses. The four houses you may be sorted into are Gryffendor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. A hat will be placed on your head and don't be afraid when it begins to speak. Now, lets go before Dumbledore gets mad because we're holding up his dinner!" We all chuckled at his light humor and walked inside.

The hall was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Hagrid led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there and among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, I looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. I heard someone whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts a History" It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.

"Students!" An old woman with glasses that sit on the tip of her nose stood at the front of the room next to a chair and an old, grey, pointed hat. The woman's grey hair was hidden beneath a black wizard's hat. Her long, black robes covered her small body. Her piercing green eyes gazed upon me and her thin lips twitched. She returned her gaze back to the wizards and said, "We will now begin the Sorting. When I call your name, sit in this chair. I will then place the sorting hat on your head."

"Professor McGonagall sure is old." A boy wizard whispered to his friend. I rolled my eyes. How immature. "Gabrielle Anderson." A young girl with frizzy brown hair and chunky glass sat in the chair. McGonagall placed the hat on her head and the girl stirred awkwardly.

"Hmmmm..." The girl shrieked as the hat began to talk. "Surprised? Ha! I know just where to put you..." There was a brief moment of silence. "Hugglepuff!" A load cheer came from the Hugglepuff table. The girl beamed with pride as she walked over to the table.

Professor Mcgonagall went through the A's and a few B's and the next thing I knew I heard my name being said. "Lysander Black." I gulped and made my way to the chair. My heart was pounding as I sat down. The old woman placed the smelly old hat upon my head and I stayed still. What's it going to say?

"Hmmm...You have a guilty conscious boy. Brave, courageous, but sly and cunning. You're a tough one...Where to put you...where to put you..." The hat muttered. I gulped and played with my fingers as I waited for what seemed like forever. "You have ambition, leadership skills, extreme intelligence, however, you follow the rules. You are a caring, daring, courageous individual. I will have to base the decision on your past actions..." There was a long silence. "Slytherin!" The Slytherin table cheered very loudly and I grinned from ear to ear as I ran up to the table and sat down next to Malfoy. He was beaming at me. "We almost lost you to those mutts! Thank god we didn't!"

I felt someone touch my shoulder. I turned around and sound myself face to face with a girl. "Uhm, congratulations Lysander." I blinked, trying to remember the girl's name. Lavender? I think it's Lavender...Curse my memory. "Oh uh, thanks Lavender." It sounded more like a question than a statement. I bit my lip and mentally slapped myself. To my luck, she giggled. "Don't mention it. If you'd like a tour of the school, just ask." I gave her a lop-sided smile. "Thanks. I'd really appreciate that." Lavender smiled back at me, and gave me a quick glance over. Her smile widened and she walked back to her seat where I could hear her giggling with her friends.

"I think she likes you." Malfoy said as he chewed on his chicken leg. I gave him quizzical look and began to eat the food I had gathered onto my plate. "How so?" Draco rolled his eyes. "It's fucking obvious man. She just offered to give you a tour of the effing school didn't she? And she came up to congratulate you. She didn't have to do that. Hell, she never does that!" I stared at my friend, stunned. Lavender never congratulated anyone? She's seems like the kind of girl that would...

I shrugged it off and continued eating. Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy's friends, kept staring at me. I don't like them very much. They're annoying, and a bit hard on the eyes. Crabbe's hair was shaved and a dark brown. His face is rather pudgy and plump. Goyle is easier to look at than Crabbe. He has short brown semi-curly hair and light brown eyes. He has a big forehead though. "Hey Black, who's your mummy and daddy?" Crabbe asked teasingly. My body tensed. I glared at him and muttered, "Dead and gone. Why the hell does it matter?" People surrounding me went silent. I finished eating and stood up. Malfoy placed a hand on my arm. "Uh, wait for me. I'll show you to our corridor." I nodded and headed out into the lobby where I waited until Draco was finished eating.

When he finally emerged, I followed him up the stairs to the Slytherin corridors. He led me up to the common room and showed me where we sleep. When we went back down to the common room, students were starting to file in. Crabbe and Goyle stayed far away from me. When Lavender entered the room, she sat down on a red couch, smiled at me, and patted the seat beside her. Malfoy nudged me in the ribs with his elbow. I turned to give him a dirty look. He mouthed, "Go on!" I rolled my eyes and walked over to the girl.

"Hey Lavender." I said as I sat down. She beamed at me as she replied, "Hello Lysander." I gave her another one of my sexy lop-sided smiles. She giggled and continued to smile up at me. "So, what's your schedule like?" I shrugged. "I haven't looked at it yet actually. Is that bad?" She laughed and said, "I guess not. It's good to know however. So, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after classes tomorrow." I smiled. "Yeah, sure. That'd be great."

"Well, I better get ready for bed. See you tomorrow Lysander!"

"See you!"

With that, the beautiful mistress, stood up and waltzed up to the girl's quarters. I sighed, stood, and nearly ran into Malfoy. I blushed slightly and took a step back. "What'd she say?" He asked eagerly. I blinked. "Oh, uh, she wants to hangout with me after classes tomorrow." He grinned and shook my hair. "Oh boy you know what this means right?!"

"Uh, no?"

Draco chuckled and grabbed my arm. He pulled me into our sleeping quarters. He dug through the chest at the end of his bed until he found what he was looking for. He tossed me a little box and waited for my reaction. I stared down at the box, examining it. My eyes went wide with understanding and shock. "Damn it Malfoy! She just wants to hang out, not fuck!" He burst into laughter. My face heated with anger. I clenched my fists around the box. I threw the box back at him. I stomped over to the bed beside him and began unpacking my suitcases. I stuffed my stuff into the chest and, when I was finished, threw myself onto my bed.

"Hey Draco?" I asked aloud, turning to face his bed. He was staring at me intently. He blushed and looked away. "Yeah?" I paused for a moment before saying, "Why do you hate Harry and his friends so much?" When he didn't say anything, I sat up and faced his bed. His eyes were closed and his chest rose up and down slowly. He must be asleep. Or just pretending. I sighed and laid back down.

I closed my eyes and drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.

"Wake up! We're going to be late for breakfast!" I jolted up, knocking foreheads with none other than Malfoy. "Ow! You have a hard head kid..." He said, rubbing his forehead. I chuckled and got up. I changed into the traditional Slytherin uniform. I then followed Malfoy downstairs and down the many halls and stairs to the Great Hall. We sat down at the long table where we sat yesterday. I filled my plate with eggs, bacon, and sausage and poured myself a glass of orange juice.

"What are your classes?" Malfoy asked while chewing his food. How gross. Not to mention rude. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the schedule Hagrid had given me. "Uh, I have Dark Arts first, then Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, and Potions." He nodded. "Same here. Let's walk to our classes together." I smiled and put the paper away.

Malfoy's so mean to everyone except for me. I wonder why. Why does he hate Potter and them so much? They're so nice. But, it's probably none of my business. It must have really pissed Draco off though, for him to despise them so much.

I glanced over at my friend, who was chowing down on his food. Crabbe and Goyle were laughing at him as he ate. I sighed and glanced over at the Gryffendor table and see Lavender laughing at something one of her friends said. She glanced at me at the same time I looked over at her. We smiled warmly at each other. "Lysander!" I blinked and looked at my annoyance. Malfoy's face was covered with egg yoke. I couldn't help but chuckle. His face was completely red with anger.

"Help. Me. Now!" I was startled at his order. I blinked a few times before grabbing a napkin and wiping off his face. "Isn't this Victoria's job?" I muttered under my breath. "Not anymore it's not. She dumped me last night when you went into the hallway. She said she's going to chase after-" He stopped speaking. I stopped wiping and raised an eyebrow at his sudden stop. He shook his head and murmured, "Keep wiping."

When I finished breakfast was over. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and I grabbed our books and began walking to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. Malfoy and I sat side by side in the back of the room. Crabbe and Goyle sat in the middle. Other students began to file in. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine sat in the front of the room. Lavender and one of her friends came in. She smiled at me and sat in the seat in front of me. When everyone was seated and present, the professor wondered in.

"Sorry I'm late everyone!" The professor said as he walked inside. He instantly made eye contact with me. It's the man from the train! What's his name? Kupid? Mudkip? "My name is Professor Lupin and I will be replacing Professor Lockhart." I was close.

After about ten minutes of students asking him about his life, he had us turn our attention to page 374 in our books.

I could already tell it was going to be a very long day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Son? Oh shit. Oh bloody hell! The man pulled me into an empty classroom. He walked towards the window, allowing moonlight to hit his face. I gasped.

The man has piercing green eyes like mine and a masculine face. He has many wrinkles and dirt all over it. His hair is greasy and tangled and just disgusting. He also reeks of...god knows what. He black and white jumpsuit bares numbers in the upper right corner. He smiled at me. I'm surprised his teeth aren't rotten. They're actually pretty well kept.

The man pulled me into a hug. I didn't hug him back. In fact, I didn't dare touch him. He pulled away, but kept his hands on my shoulders. "You're the Prisoner of Azkaban...Aren't you?" I asked bitterly. The man chuckled and nodded. "I don't even know why I was in there. I didn't do anything wrong. I swear, I didn't! I was framed!" I didn't believe him. I stayed silent. The man sighed and looked me up and down. "You look like your mother..." For a second, I thought I saw a tear at the corner of his eye. Probably just the lighting.

"Why are you here?"

"Too see you of course! I got tired of waiting. A lifetime in prison is a long time to wait." My father chuckled as if what he just said was a really funny joke. I didn't even smile. "People say you helped Voldemort murder the Potters." He shook his head. "I told you, I was framed. Let me tell you a little story..." He ordered me to sit at a desk and he sat on top of the table.

"When I was a student at Hogwarts, my family expected me to be sorted into Slytherin because of my pure blood. Instead, I was sorted into Gryffendor. There, I formed great friendships with James Potter, Remus Lupin-"

"Professor Lupin?!" I shrieked. Sirius cocked his head to the side, egging me on. "Remus Lupin is a professor here. He teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts." The man nodded and continued, "Anyways, I formed friendships with Potter, Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. James married Lily and I became Harry's godfather. The four of us joined the Order of the Phoenix, a group that fights against Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Soon after, however, Pettigrew betrayed us, and joined Voldemort. I wanted revenge for his wrong doing. However, he framed me for the betrayal of the Potters, killing 12 muggles, and for apparently murdering Pettigrew.

"I know he's still alive, however. God only knows where he is. Maybe if I ask Lupin, he'll know where he is..." My father trailed off. I stared at the man's eyes, looking for anything but truth. To my disappointment, I couldn't find anything. This man, my father, is telling the truth. I don't want to admit it, but I believe his story.

"So...you got sent to prison because of that man? That was your friend? Bloody hell! He took you away from me! I was left alone! I had to stay with my uncle, your brother! I was beaten, I was shouted at, I was mistreated! And it's that man's fault! I'M GOING TO BLOODY KILL HIM!" I screamed. My hands were in fists at my side and my face was beet red. I was shaking with anger. My father placed a gently hand on my shoulder to try and calm me. But it didn't help.

"Lysander, calm down." I shook my head. "I need to find him. I need-"

"To calm down. Let Remus and I handle this. This is none of your concern." How can he be so calm about this? "He took you away from me..." I whispered. I felt tears prick my eyelashes as they fell down my face. My father took me in his arms and rubbed my back. "My brother hurt you while you stayed with him?" He said after a few moments of silence. I nodded into his chest. "He got drunk a lot...He'd get mad during that period of time and start pounding on me...He threw a lamp at me once..." I pulled away from my father and took of my cloak. Then, I lifted up the back of my shirt. Large white scars shone against my pale skin. I pulled my shirt down and put my cloak back on. My father's expression was unreadable.

"I'll have a chat with him after you get done with school. You should go now child, you're supposed to meet your friends at Dumbledore's office." Shit. That's right! "What do I tell them? Do I tell them I'm your son?" Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment. He shook his head. "Keep it secret for a while. At least, until I talk with Remus." We stood and he walked me to the door. He pulled me into another hug and whispered, "I love you Lysander." I shifted uncomfortably. I made my way for the door. Just before exiting, I looked back at him with a sad look, then left the room.

"Lysander! We've been waiting for the past ten minutes!" Ron squealed as I approached my friends. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and Hermoine just stared at me. "Where have you been?" Harry asked. I shrugged. "I had a lot to think about." I made eye contact with the ginger girl, making her blush. I raised an eyebrow at her reaction. This made her blush even more. She turned away from me. I chuckled and turned back to Harry and Ron.

"Are we going up or are we just going to talk about my wondering thoughts?" I asked sarcastically. They laughed and we made our way up to Dumbledore's office. This time, I took my time looking around. There are many, MANY books. It's like the library, except, it's not. An old man with silver robes and a silver wizard's hat sat behind a desk. His long white hair and beard lay on his stomach. He was, again, feeding his Phoenix. We walked up to his desk and he smiled at us. "Hello again students. What can I do for you?"

"I know somethings about Black's child." I said. He raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair, resting his hands on his stomach. "Go on child."

'"He's a male. Black hair, green eyes. He's also a Slytherin and obviously goes to Hogwarts." Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at me. "Sounds like you were describing yourself ." I blinked a few times. I did, didn't I? "Well, that's just what Malfoy told me. Minus the Black hair, green eyes thing. I got that from the newspaper. I figured they must look alike." The man leaned foreword in his chair and motioned me to come closer. I did.

"I know who his child is Mr. Black. I am no fool. Stick with Potter at all costs. I don't either of you anywhere near that man. He is dangerous. I want you to come back to my office after classes tomorrow. I would like to have a chat with you." He said. My cheeks heated up. Does he know I encountered my father? Does he know what I know? I nodded and stepped back.

"You may all go back to your chambers. If you run into any teachers, tell them I sent you back. If they give you a hard time, I'll know." He winked at us and then motioned us away. We nodded and ran out of the office.

"What'd Dumbledore say to you Lysander?" Ron asked. "He wants to talk to me after classes tomorrow. And he said to stick with Harry at all costs." Harry looked surprised by this. Then he narrowed his eyes at me, like Dumbledore had. "What else did he say?"

"Uhm...He also said that he knows who Black's child is and that he's no fool." I stammered quickly. "You're his child Lysander. It's bloody obvious." Hermione said. That was probably the first time she's spoken to me since we were at Hagrid's home. I shrugged. "I...I need to tell you guys something tomorrow." We were coming up to Slytherin corridor. I sighed and turned to the group. "Meet me in the courtyard about an hour after classes. This thing I need to tell you...is really important." They nodded and said goodnight to me. I said it as well and walked inside.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were sitting on a couch talking to Victoria, Jasmine, and Rhonda. The girls were giggling at something Malfoy had said. I cleared my throat and they all looked up at me. "Hey Lysander! Have a seat! We're playing Truth or Dare." Malfoy exclaimed with a wicked smile on his face. I shook my head. "Nah man, I'm gonna go to bed." He frowned and nodded. I said goodnight to the ladies and they sighed. Rolling my eyes, I stomped into the dormitory. I quickly changed out of my uniform and just plopped down on my bed in only my black boxers. I was the only person in the room.

Not too long after, Draco walked in and looked at me. His face turned red with blush and he changed quickly too. "Why are you blushing Draco? Like what you see?" I teased. I laughed as he striped and threw his clothes onto his bed. He glanced at me and folded his arms across his chest. He murmured something under his breath. "What was that Malfoy?" He said it a little louder but I still didn't catch it. "Wha-"

"YES DAMN IT!" He stood there in his boxers, his fists clenched by his sides. I just stared at my friend, totally dumbfounded. Next thing I know Draco's sitting on me his face only inches from mine. His hands were pinning my arms down, and his bum was holding down my legs. His breath was hot against my cheeks and his eyes bore into mine. "I like you Lysander." He brought his face closer to mine until our noses touched. I didn't know how to respond. Two guys alone in the dormitory in their boxers. One guy likes the other guy and the other guy is totally frozen. Nothing creepy about this at all.

"A lot." He slammed his lips down on mine and my eyes widened. What. The. Hell?! I opened my mouth to tell him to get off of me but he slid his tongue into my mouth. His grip on my arms loosened. I should push him away. But...I can't.

I mean, I can but for some reason I can't bring myself to do it. I just laid there underneath Draco in my boxers with his tongue in my mouth. Because that's what best friends do.

Haha, no.

I shouldn't be letting him do this, so why haven't I stopped him yet?

Draco moved his arms to my chest, feeling my abs. Everywhere he touched lit up like fire. I should stop him. I need to stop him.

But I can't.

It's like...I want him to do these things.

I placed my hands on his waist and closed my eyes. We shouldn't be doing this. What if someone comes in here? Plus, I'm straight! As straight as a stick! Which I guess aren't that straight...but you get my point.

Draco's lips left mine and traveled downwards. He kissed my cheek, my jaw, then my neck. My weak point. I let out a small moan as he kissed a vein in my neck. My eyes widen and I put a hand on his chest. He looked up and cocked his head to the side. "We shouldn't be doing this." I whispered. He let out a deep sigh and sat up. "I-I know..I'm sorry...I just can't seem to keep myself calm around you. I needed to do that...It felt...right..." Malfoy looked away and pretended to be interested in his fingernails. I sat up, causing our chests to touch and our faces to be centimeters away. He looked up at me again, his face a cherry red. I chuckled and brushed my lips against his. I pulled away quickly so it didn't turn into something more again.

Did I just kiss a boy?

Voluntarily?

We heard a door click. Draco moved at the speed of light! He kissed me again quickly and launched himself at his bed. We scrambled to get under our covers. We pretended to sleep as boys began to file into the room. I opened my eyes and they met Draco's. I blushed and smiled at him. He smiled back, his teeth showing. I felt my eyes begin to close, and when they did, I immediately fell into a deep sleep.

Harry and Draco?

Everything happened in slow motion. I opened the door to an unused classroom and found Harry spread out on the teacher's desk half naked and Draco Malfoy hunched over him, kissing his stomach. They turned to me, their eyes wide with surprise. My mouth hung to the floor with shock at what I was witnessing. Draco climbed off Harry and strode over to me. I backed up into a wall and he had his hand around my jaw. He lips crashed into mine. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I didn't dare open my mouth. Then I felt someone pull him off of me.

I opened my eyes and found Harry staring at me with desire. I gulped as he walked up to me and began to feel my chest. I looked down and noticed I had no shirt on. I saw it on the dirty marble floor beside me. Malfoy must have ripped it off. I looked back up at Harry and saw he was eyeing my lips. Before I could do anything, he brushed his lips against mine. He hand traveled down to my belt buckle. He unbuckled it and-

I jolted awake with sweat on my brow. My breathing was heavy and uneven. I ran my hand through my black hair. Some dream. I looked over at Malfoy, who was fast asleep. I looked around at the rest of the beds. Everyone's fast asleep. I quietly slipped out of my bed and walked out onto the balcony that overlooked the Forbidden Forest and the lake. I leaned againt the railing and looked out towards the moon. It was full and hung high in the night sky. I've never been allowed outside at night. My uncle never allowed it.

I felt a tingling in my fingers. I looked down and saw them starting to fidget. I frowned and put the hand by my side. A wolf's howling in the distance caught my attention. My other hand started to fidget too. I shook my head and went back inside. As soon as I slipped back under the covers, the twitches stopped. Weird.

I laid my head against my pillow and stared at the ceiling until I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 7

It's been a week since I woke up in the medical wing. I've been allowed to walk around nearby corridors when the other students are in classes. It feels good to be able to get some fresh air after being stuck in the same spot for two weeks. The nurse said I should be able to go back to classes after my ankle heals, which it should any day now.

I found myself wondering past the point I was supposed to turn around and walk back to the medical wing. I smirked. I'll just go a little farther today, no one will notice. I walked past a statue of a unicorn type thing, which was supposed to be my marker. I walked down to bathrooms a few yards away. No one noticed. I grinned and walked down to the courtyard. I sniffed the air, which smelt of fresh cut grass. I started to walk back to the medical wing. Just as I made it to the statue, the bell that signals the end of class rang. My face paled. If I get got up in the traffic I'll be trampled!

I moved as quickly as I could down to the wing. My ankle throbbed as I put pressure on it, but I didn't care. Students gave me weird looks as I half ran, half walked down the hall. When I made it back to the wing, the nurse gave me a skeptical look. "What took you so long getting back Lysander?"

"I uh...needed to use the restroom." She nodded and motioned me to sit down on the edge of my bed. The blond poured the usual amount of bone medicine and made me swallow it, no matter how much I protested. She then wrapped me in fresh bandages and told me to rest. Sighing, I swung my body onto the bed into a laying position.

Being here all by yourself gets quite lonesome after a while. Even though I could talk to the nurses, they always get off topic and dramatic. I detest drama.

But, it is an opportunity for deep thinking.

Why does Draco keep visiting while I'm asleep? I'd be lying if I said I don't miss him. The nurse had said he'd been doing my homework for me, but why? I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself. I guess I shouldn't complain. I mean, it was totally out of character what he did. Scratch that, what he's been doing.

First: He kissed me.

Second: He got help for me when I needed it the most.

Third: He visits me whenever he can.

Fourth: He does my homework.

Something's wrong with this picture.

Draco Malfoy is supposed to be the school's bad boy. The kid that is untouchable, and rotten to the core. The guy every girl dreams of kissing. The student that never does his work and only cares about himself. The wizard that wants to kill Harry Potter more than Voldemort does.

What the hell happened?

A door opening dragged me away from my thoughts. I looked over and saw the familiar platinum hair, those blue/ grey eyes, the slender yet muscular body.

"You're awake." Malfoy said with a smile as he sat down beside me. I smiled back at him, my heart starting to beat faster in his presence. "Well, duh." Draco chuckled and held my gaze. "I keep coming when your asleep. Then I hear Potter talking to the gingers about their conversations with you and it hurts. I'm upset that I wasn't there when you first awoke." A light blush crept it's way onto my cheeks. "Oh, uh..."

"At least I get to see you at all. Snape thought it was all my fault and almost forbid me not to see you, but Dumbledore told him that wouldn't be necessary." I let out a small sigh of relief. Dumbledore may be old, a bit hard on the eyes, not to mention his odor, but in the end, he's a pretty awesome dude.

"You did my homework for me." I said. "Why?"

"Well, I didn't want you getting behind and having a bunch of work to make up..." He rubbed the back of his head with his hair, messing up his hair. It was already pretty messy. It looks as if he's been tossing and turning in his sleep. I chuckled and said, "Thanks. It's actually relieving not having to worry about my work."

For the next 30 minutes, we talked about the most random things. Crabbe got a carrot stuck up his nose and Goyle had to pull it out. Victoria's been bitter to Malfoy about backing out on the fight. The Slytherins are starting to hate me for helping a Gryffendor.

"What are they planning on doing to me?" I asked, shocked about the whole thing. My friend shrugged and looked at me sadly. "They'll probably beat you up or frame you for something you didn't do. They don't like betrayal." My shoulders sagged at the mention of another fight. I don't want to end up in here again. It's too lonely.

"But...I..." I was too shocked to say anything. I mean, I probably shouldn't be shocked, since it is Slytherin, but I can't help it. A house turning against it's own it unheard of. Had I not protected that Gryffendor, I wouldn't be in this situation. Why had I done it?

Oh yeah, because I'm Sirius Black's son.

Shaking my head, I looked at my friend. "What do I have to do?" I asked him. Draco took a deep breathe and leaned forward in his chair. "They told me to tell you to meet them in the courtyard after classes the first day your back." I nodded and looked down at my hands. Probably another fight. Which means I'll probably end up back in this bed.

"Time to go Draco!" My nurse called. My friend sighed and stood. He took my hand in his and gave it a good squeeze before exiting the room. I smiled to myself as I watched him leave. It was nice seeing him after so long. Harry and the others were getting a bit boring.

I laid my head on my pillow and closed my eyes.

I have to win this fight. Losing is not an option.

My first day back to classes was stressful. I didn't understand anything the teachers were saying and when they'd ask me a question, Malfoy had to whisper the answer to me. He's been helping me in every way he can. Slipping me answers, explaining things to me, even raising his hand so that the professor wouldn't call on me.

After classes were over I made my way to the courtyard where I was supposed to meet the whole Slytherin house, including Malfoy. Once I got outside, the cool Autumn wind nipped my cheeks. I pulled my robes closer to my body and continued onwards. Sure enough, the whole house was waiting for me in the center of the yard. I gulped down my fear, straightened myself, and walked over to them with my chin held high. I've never looked so damn confident in my life.

The Prefects were lined up in front and the rest of the students were behind them. I stood in front of them all, looking them over. The oldest prefect stood in front of them all. His black hair touched his shoulders and his green eyes stared into my soul. His tall slender body towered over mine. "Lysander Black, do you realize what you have done?" I simply shrugged. I looked up at the Prefect. I wonder what his name is...

"You have violated the number one rule of the house. Interfering with a fight and defending a Gryffendor. We do not tolerate your kind of behavior. The pun-"

"And what is my behavior oh mighty Prefect?" I spat, crossing my arms across my chest. The house stared at me in shock. I held back a smirk and held my ground. "I said, what is my behavior?" The Prefect just stood there in shock. I guess no one ever talks back to them. After blinking a few times and shaking his head, he snarled, "That is your behavior Black. No one talks back to a Prefect. Ever! How dare you spit such attitude in my face!" I yawned. I finally smirked as the kid's face got red with anger. This is quite amusing.

"You should learn to be more respectful to your elders!"

"Oh, so you're an old hag? Okay grandpa." A few snickers came from the group behind him. After giving them the glare-of-death, he turned his attention back to me. "Watch your mouth Black." I grinned and pointed to my mouth. "Last time I checked, it was right here." The group chuckled and, again, he glared at them. "I've got plenty of respect." I said, coming closer to him. "Just, not for you."

I thought the guy was going to explode his face was so red. "You little..." I watched as he quickly brought his fist up and grabbed the front of my robes in his other hand. He lifted me off the ground and I just smiled at him. "It's not very smart to play with a Black." His fist connected with the side of my face. It hurt like hell but I didn't dare show it. I just smiled sweetly at him.

"You call that a punch? Please. My grandma can hit harder than you." The crowd burst into laughter. The Prefect snarled and punched me even harder. I felt a hot liquid start to run out of my nose. Great.

"Heh. Still not hard enough." I said. He dropped me and I hit the ground with a thud. His foot met my stomach. A vision of the last fight flashed through my mind, but I pushed it away. I don't need to be reminded. I stood up, acting unfazed by his actions. I held my chin up high and whipped the blood from my face. "Oh no!" I exclaimed, "That'll probably stain my robes." He punched me in the jaw. My teeth clamped down on my tongue and blood immediately filled my mouth. I fell backwards and my head hit the stone first. Everyone was cheering the Prefect on. Felix I think they're saying.

I stood up again and held my head. Felix walked up to me and smirked. "Ouch." I said sarcastically. He glowered and punched my jaw again. I staggered backwards and quickly recollected myself. Why am I letting this kid beat on me? I'm a Black! Fight back!

Before Felix knew it, I punched him square in the jaw. He fell back and landed on his bum. Everyone went silent and stared at the scene. The Prefect stared at me in shock, but that was only for a moment. He got up and went to punch me again. I caught his fist in my hand and twisted. He yelped and glared at me. He brought up his other fist, but I caught that with my other hand and twisted. He winced and cried out in pain.

"I told you," I whispered in his ear, "It's not a good idea to mess with a Black." I let go of his fists and turned my back on everyone. I walked through the crowd of students that had wondered over to see the fight. I was half way down the hall when I fell to my knees.

My nose was running like a broken facet. My face was tender and hurt a lot. My knuckles on the hand I punched Felix with are bruised. Great. I'll have to go back to the medical wing for my face. I looked down at my stomach and found a big bruise and a footprint. Shaking my head, I tried to stand. My legs wobbled beneath me and I fell again. I groaned as I hit the cool marble. I leaned my head against the stone wall and looked down the hall at where I had come. A bleary figure was running towards me.

I squinted, trying to make out the figure. It wasn't until they was standing over me that I could actually see who it was. "Lysander!" The girlie voice squeaked. I smirked. "I saw the fight...are you okay?" I stared at them. Are they being serious. "Yes. I'm fine Lavender." I said sarcastically. The girl chuckled and touched my face gently. I winced and her hand retreated. "It's really bruised...We should get you to the medical wing."

"I would have gone myself, but I can't seem to stand up." I said with a snort. I tried to stand again, and just ended up falling down. Lavender sighed and offered me her hand. "Come on, I'll help you." I hesitated before taking her hand. She hoisted me up and put an arm around my waist. I swung an arm around her shoulder and leaned against her. I sniffed the air. Smells like the ocean...

Whoa was I smelling Lavender?

I shook my head. We walked down corridor after corridor. The familiar white room came into view and I sighed. "I really don't want to go back in there..." I muttered. Lavender stopped us and looked at me with a small smile. "Okay, then don't." I raised an eyebrow. Before I could ask what she meant, she led me down a different corridor. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." I sighed and we made our way to a dark room. Lavender turned on a light and it immediately lit up the little room. There was a few chairs and a small table. A bookshelf and some parchment. That's about it. The girl instructed me to sit on the table. I did. She grabbed a few things and began to work.

Lavender cleaned up the blood on my face and then fixed the bruises on my face with a little bit of magic. I couldn't help but look at her while she worked. Her beauty has left me...speechless. The way the lighting makes her face glow and her eyes shine bright. The way her dimples show whenever she smiles at me. The way her brows furrow with concentration as she works. Not one flaw on her face. My lips turned up into a small smile.

She looked up at me and grinned. "All done!" Our gazes locked and her face went all serious. We just looked into each others eyes for a while. I touched her cheek with my fingertips gently. "So beautiful..." Before either of us knew it, our lips connected. Fire shot through my veins. It burned throughout my body. I knew it wasn't real fire. This was something else. Something far more elaborate. More...complicated.

We kissed over and over again. This is nothing like what happened between Draco and I. No, not even close. This is better...so much better...

When I finally found the will to pull away, I looked into Lavender's eyes. The shined even brighter than before. Affection and something else I can't make out were hidden behind the surface. We were both breathing heavily. "Lysander...I..." She touched her lips, where mine had been only seconds before. Did she not like it? Her lips were suddenly on mine again and I knew my thinking was wrong.

She totally liked it.

When she pulled away all warmth disappeared. She smiled sweetly at me. I chuckled and held her by her waist. The girl looked down at her watch and then back up at me. "We have two hours until dinner."

For the next two hours, we sat in the little chairs and asked each other questions. I found out that the Gryffendor I saved was her little brother. She also has a dear friend in the Slytherin house that she likes to visit whenever she can. That's why I saw her in the Slytherin common room my first night. She had snuck over and slept in the girl's dormitory. When it was ten before dinner, I grabbed her hand and led her into the cool hallway. We walked about ten feet when I grabbed her face and just totally planted one on her again. She was taken by surprise this time and didn't get to react before I pulled away. I pulled us onward.

As the halls became more and more populated, we had to stop physical contact. A Slytherin being seen holding hands with a Gryffendor would only make matters worse. We still walked side by side though. When we reached the Great Hall, we went our separate ways. I smiled slightly as she took her seat at the Grtffendor table. I took my usual spot next to Draco at the Slytherin table. As soon as I sat down, all chatter dissipated and people avoid my gaze. I sighed and turned my attention to the Headmaster.

Dumbledore wobbled up to the podium in his long, silver robes. The candlelight made his slightly grey beard appear whiter and his skin paler. "Attention students! Flying classes and Quiddich shall continue! We have inspected those outdoor fields and the Prisoner is not there. Happy feasting!" As soon as he sat down, our food appeared. I quickly grabbed some chicken and rice before Crabbe and Goyle could get it all.

The table was pretty much silent, which never happens. What my standing up to a Prefect that big a deal? I looked down the table at Felix, who had an ice pack to his chin. He caught me looking and sent me the death glare. I sneered and turned my attention back to eating.

Once I finished I stood and walked out into the hall. Some fresh air is what I need. I walked down to the courtyard and sat down on the nearest bench. The cool air against my skin calmed my nerves a bit.

Why had I fought back? That was so dumb...but then again...he was really pounding on me...hard...It was only self defense. At least there wasn't any magic involved. I touched my cheek and winced. Still tender. He can really pack a punch, even if he's a twig. I shook my head and leaned on my elbows. I buried my face in my hands. Why does trouble always find me?

A hand on my shoulder caused me to start. I whirled around and saw Malfoy behind me. His expression was of worry and apology. He sat down beside me and mimicked my posture. "How's your face?" He asked. I breathed a laugh. "It's fine. Just a little tender. For a stick, that kid can really pack a punch." Malfoy chuckled and looked out at the distance. "You shouldn't have egged him on. It only caused more problems. Standing up to a Prefect isn't tolerated in the Slytherin house. He can take your disrespect to Dumbledore and he can remove you from Hogwarts." I looked over at Draco. He was totally serious about this.

"A Prefect's job is to protect it's house and fellow prefects. Not pounding on students in their own bloody house!" I shouted. "He threw the first punch. If anyone is going to get expelled from this bloody school, it's going to be him; and I'll make sure of it. If I get expelled, my uncle will literally kill me. He'd be so bloody disappointed! I came here to find peace and learn to control myself, not get into more-"

Draco kissed me.

I froze. He's done it before, so why am I so shocked? The fire I felt when Lavender and I kissed isn't there. My veins run cold. No warmth what-so-ever.

When he pulled away he stared at me. I just stared back. What was I supposed to say? Draco I'm not gay I think I'm in love with Lavender? Uh huh NO!

When I didn't say anything, the boy sighed and stood up. "W-where are you going?" I asked, standing too. I followed after him and he walked towards the building. I grabbed his arm and stopped him. "What happened to us Lysander? You didn't kiss me back. You just...just sat there like a statue!" To be honest, I don't know why I didn't kiss him back. Maybe it was because of that kiss with Lavender...

"I'm sorry...I was just...startled." I lied. Better than saying nothing at all. The blond turned around and got up in my face. "Startled? You were startled that one night but you kissed me back then! Bloody hell Lysander! Maybe you're just another one of those filthy mud-bloods like those Gryffendors you're so fond of!" Again, I just stared at him. Did he just call me a...

Shaking my head I grabbed his face and kissed him. I didn't really know what I was doing. It's like I can't control my own body anymore. I pulled away and licked my lips. Cherry.

Draco looked up at me, his blue eyes sparkling. Then it changed to regret. He turned his back to me and whispered, "I'm sorry about what I said Lysander." Then he ran off into the dark building, leaving me alone in the cold. I watched as he disappeared into the distance. Sighing, I walked inside as well.

The halls buzzed with excitement and terror. Students and teachers stood in a big circle in the middle of the hall. What happened now? With my question in mind, I started pushing my way through the crowd. When I got to the front, I understood why everyone was excited and scared.

A student lay dead in a big puddle of blood on the white marble floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

It's been a week since I woke up in the medical wing. I've been allowed to walk around nearby corridors when the other students are in classes. It feels good to be able to get some fresh air after being stuck in the same spot for two weeks. The nurse said I should be able to go back to classes after my ankle heals, which it should any day now.

I found myself wondering past the point I was supposed to turn around and walk back to the medical wing. I smirked. I'll just go a little farther today, no one will notice. I walked past a statue of a unicorn type thing, which was supposed to be my marker. I walked down to bathrooms a few yards away. No one noticed. I grinned and walked down to the courtyard. I sniffed the air, which smelt of fresh cut grass. I started to walk back to the medical wing. Just as I made it to the statue, the bell that signals the end of class rang. My face paled. If I get got up in the traffic I'll be trampled!

I moved as quickly as I could down to the wing. My ankle throbbed as I put pressure on it, but I didn't care. Students gave me weird looks as I half ran, half walked down the hall. When I made it back to the wing, the nurse gave me a skeptical look. "What took you so long getting back Lysander?"

"I uh...needed to use the restroom." She nodded and motioned me to sit down on the edge of my bed. The blond poured the usual amount of bone medicine and made me swallow it, no matter how much I protested. She then wrapped me in fresh bandages and told me to rest. Sighing, I swung my body onto the bed into a laying position.

Being here all by yourself gets quite lonesome after a while. Even though I could talk to the nurses, they always get off topic and dramatic. I detest drama.

But, it is an opportunity for deep thinking.

Why does Draco keep visiting while I'm asleep? I'd be lying if I said I don't miss him. The nurse had said he'd been doing my homework for me, but why? I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself. I guess I shouldn't complain. I mean, it was totally out of character what he did. Scratch that, what he's been doing.

First: He kissed me.

Second: He got help for me when I needed it the most.

Third: He visits me whenever he can.

Fourth: He does my homework.

Something's wrong with this picture.

Draco Malfoy is supposed to be the school's bad boy. The kid that is untouchable, and rotten to the core. The guy every girl dreams of kissing. The student that never does his work and only cares about himself. The wizard that wants to kill Harry Potter more than Voldemort does.

What the hell happened?

A door opening dragged me away from my thoughts. I looked over and saw the familiar platinum hair, those blue/ grey eyes, the slender yet muscular body.

"You're awake." Malfoy said with a smile as he sat down beside me. I smiled back at him, my heart starting to beat faster in his presence. "Well, duh." Draco chuckled and held my gaze. "I keep coming when your asleep. Then I hear Potter talking to the gingers about their conversations with you and it hurts. I'm upset that I wasn't there when you first awoke." A light blush crept it's way onto my cheeks. "Oh, uh..."

"At least I get to see you at all. Snape thought it was all my fault and almost forbid me not to see you, but Dumbledore told him that wouldn't be necessary." I let out a small sigh of relief. Dumbledore may be old, a bit hard on the eyes, not to mention his odor, but in the end, he's a pretty awesome dude.

"You did my homework for me." I said. "Why?"

"Well, I didn't want you getting behind and having a bunch of work to make up..." He rubbed the back of his head with his hair, messing up his hair. It was already pretty messy. It looks as if he's been tossing and turning in his sleep. I chuckled and said, "Thanks. It's actually relieving not having to worry about my work."

For the next 30 minutes, we talked about the most random things. Crabbe got a carrot stuck up his nose and Goyle had to pull it out. Victoria's been bitter to Malfoy about backing out on the fight. The Slytherins are starting to hate me for helping a Gryffendor.

"What are they planning on doing to me?" I asked, shocked about the whole thing. My friend shrugged and looked at me sadly. "They'll probably beat you up or frame you for something you didn't do. They don't like betrayal." My shoulders sagged at the mention of another fight. I don't want to end up in here again. It's too lonely.

"But...I..." I was too shocked to say anything. I mean, I probably shouldn't be shocked, since it is Slytherin, but I can't help it. A house turning against it's own it unheard of. Had I not protected that Gryffendor, I wouldn't be in this situation. Why had I done it?

Oh yeah, because I'm Sirius Black's son.

Shaking my head, I looked at my friend. "What do I have to do?" I asked him. Draco took a deep breathe and leaned forward in his chair. "They told me to tell you to meet them in the courtyard after classes the first day your back." I nodded and looked down at my hands. Probably another fight. Which means I'll probably end up back in this bed.

"Time to go Draco!" My nurse called. My friend sighed and stood. He took my hand in his and gave it a good squeeze before exiting the room. I smiled to myself as I watched him leave. It was nice seeing him after so long. Harry and the others were getting a bit boring.

I laid my head on my pillow and closed my eyes.

I have to win this fight. Losing is not an option.

My first day back to classes was stressful. I didn't understand anything the teachers were saying and when they'd ask me a question, Malfoy had to whisper the answer to me. He's been helping me in every way he can. Slipping me answers, explaining things to me, even raising his hand so that the professor wouldn't call on me.

After classes were over I made my way to the courtyard where I was supposed to meet the whole Slytherin house, including Malfoy. Once I got outside, the cool Autumn wind nipped my cheeks. I pulled my robes closer to my body and continued onwards. Sure enough, the whole house was waiting for me in the center of the yard. I gulped down my fear, straightened myself, and walked over to them with my chin held high. I've never looked so damn confident in my life.

The Prefects were lined up in front and the rest of the students were behind them. I stood in front of them all, looking them over. The oldest prefect stood in front of them all. His black hair touched his shoulders and his green eyes stared into my soul. His tall slender body towered over mine. "Lysander Black, do you realize what you have done?" I simply shrugged. I looked up at the Prefect. I wonder what his name is...

"You have violated the number one rule of the house. Interfering with a fight and defending a Gryffendor. We do not tolerate your kind of behavior. The pun-"

"And what is my behavior oh mighty Prefect?" I spat, crossing my arms across my chest. The house stared at me in shock. I held back a smirk and held my ground. "I said, what is my behavior?" The Prefect just stood there in shock. I guess no one ever talks back to them. After blinking a few times and shaking his head, he snarled, "That is your behavior Black. No one talks back to a Prefect. Ever! How dare you spit such attitude in my face!" I yawned. I finally smirked as the kid's face got red with anger. This is quite amusing.

"You should learn to be more respectful to your elders!"

"Oh, so you're an old hag? Okay grandpa." A few snickers came from the group behind him. After giving them the glare-of-death, he turned his attention back to me. "Watch your mouth Black." I grinned and pointed to my mouth. "Last time I checked, it was right here." The group chuckled and, again, he glared at them. "I've got plenty of respect." I said, coming closer to him. "Just, not for you."

I thought the guy was going to explode his face was so red. "You little..." I watched as he quickly brought his fist up and grabbed the front of my robes in his other hand. He lifted me off the ground and I just smiled at him. "It's not very smart to play with a Black." His fist connected with the side of my face. It hurt like hell but I didn't dare show it. I just smiled sweetly at him.

"You call that a punch? Please. My grandma can hit harder than you." The crowd burst into laughter. The Prefect snarled and punched me even harder. I felt a hot liquid start to run out of my nose. Great.

"Heh. Still not hard enough." I said. He dropped me and I hit the ground with a thud. His foot met my stomach. A vision of the last fight flashed through my mind, but I pushed it away. I don't need to be reminded. I stood up, acting unfazed by his actions. I held my chin up high and whipped the blood from my face. "Oh no!" I exclaimed, "That'll probably stain my robes." He punched me in the jaw. My teeth clamped down on my tongue and blood immediately filled my mouth. I fell backwards and my head hit the stone first. Everyone was cheering the Prefect on. Felix I think they're saying.

I stood up again and held my head. Felix walked up to me and smirked. "Ouch." I said sarcastically. He glowered and punched my jaw again. I staggered backwards and quickly recollected myself. Why am I letting this kid beat on me? I'm a Black! Fight back!

Before Felix knew it, I punched him square in the jaw. He fell back and landed on his bum. Everyone went silent and stared at the scene. The Prefect stared at me in shock, but that was only for a moment. He got up and went to punch me again. I caught his fist in my hand and twisted. He yelped and glared at me. He brought up his other fist, but I caught that with my other hand and twisted. He winced and cried out in pain.

"I told you," I whispered in his ear, "It's not a good idea to mess with a Black." I let go of his fists and turned my back on everyone. I walked through the crowd of students that had wondered over to see the fight. I was half way down the hall when I fell to my knees.

My nose was running like a broken facet. My face was tender and hurt a lot. My knuckles on the hand I punched Felix with are bruised. Great. I'll have to go back to the medical wing for my face. I looked down at my stomach and found a big bruise and a footprint. Shaking my head, I tried to stand. My legs wobbled beneath me and I fell again. I groaned as I hit the cool marble. I leaned my head against the stone wall and looked down the hall at where I had come. A bleary figure was running towards me.

I squinted, trying to make out the figure. It wasn't until they was standing over me that I could actually see who it was. "Lysander!" The girlie voice squeaked. I smirked. "I saw the fight...are you okay?" I stared at them. Are they being serious. "Yes. I'm fine Lavender." I said sarcastically. The girl chuckled and touched my face gently. I winced and her hand retreated. "It's really bruised...We should get you to the medical wing."

"I would have gone myself, but I can't seem to stand up." I said with a snort. I tried to stand again, and just ended up falling down. Lavender sighed and offered me her hand. "Come on, I'll help you." I hesitated before taking her hand. She hoisted me up and put an arm around my waist. I swung an arm around her shoulder and leaned against her. I sniffed the air. Smells like the ocean...

Whoa was I smelling Lavender?

I shook my head. We walked down corridor after corridor. The familiar white room came into view and I sighed. "I really don't want to go back in there..." I muttered. Lavender stopped us and looked at me with a small smile. "Okay, then don't." I raised an eyebrow. Before I could ask what she meant, she led me down a different corridor. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." I sighed and we made our way to a dark room. Lavender turned on a light and it immediately lit up the little room. There was a few chairs and a small table. A bookshelf and some parchment. That's about it. The girl instructed me to sit on the table. I did. She grabbed a few things and began to work.

Lavender cleaned up the blood on my face and then fixed the bruises on my face with a little bit of magic. I couldn't help but look at her while she worked. Her beauty has left me...speechless. The way the lighting makes her face glow and her eyes shine bright. The way her dimples show whenever she smiles at me. The way her brows furrow with concentration as she works. Not one flaw on her face. My lips turned up into a small smile.

She looked up at me and grinned. "All done!" Our gazes locked and her face went all serious. We just looked into each others eyes for a while. I touched her cheek with my fingertips gently. "So beautiful..." Before either of us knew it, our lips connected. Fire shot through my veins. It burned throughout my body. I knew it wasn't real fire. This was something else. Something far more elaborate. More...complicated.

We kissed over and over again. This is nothing like what happened between Draco and I. No, not even close. This is better...so much better...

When I finally found the will to pull away, I looked into Lavender's eyes. The shined even brighter than before. Affection and something else I can't make out were hidden behind the surface. We were both breathing heavily. "Lysander...I..." She touched her lips, where mine had been only seconds before. Did she not like it? Her lips were suddenly on mine again and I knew my thinking was wrong.

She totally liked it.

When she pulled away all warmth disappeared. She smiled sweetly at me. I chuckled and held her by her waist. The girl looked down at her watch and then back up at me. "We have two hours until dinner."

For the next two hours, we sat in the little chairs and asked each other questions. I found out that the Gryffendor I saved was her little brother. She also has a dear friend in the Slytherin house that she likes to visit whenever she can. That's why I saw her in the Slytherin common room my first night. She had snuck over and slept in the girl's dormitory. When it was ten before dinner, I grabbed her hand and led her into the cool hallway. We walked about ten feet when I grabbed her face and just totally planted one on her again. She was taken by surprise this time and didn't get to react before I pulled away. I pulled us onward.

As the halls became more and more populated, we had to stop physical contact. A Slytherin being seen holding hands with a Gryffendor would only make matters worse. We still walked side by side though. When we reached the Great Hall, we went our separate ways. I smiled slightly as she took her seat at the Grtffendor table. I took my usual spot next to Draco at the Slytherin table. As soon as I sat down, all chatter dissipated and people avoid my gaze. I sighed and turned my attention to the Headmaster.

Dumbledore wobbled up to the podium in his long, silver robes. The candlelight made his slightly grey beard appear whiter and his skin paler. "Attention students! Flying classes and Quiddich shall continue! We have inspected those outdoor fields and the Prisoner is not there. Happy feasting!" As soon as he sat down, our food appeared. I quickly grabbed some chicken and rice before Crabbe and Goyle could get it all.

The table was pretty much silent, which never happens. What my standing up to a Prefect that big a deal? I looked down the table at Felix, who had an ice pack to his chin. He caught me looking and sent me the death glare. I sneered and turned my attention back to eating.

Once I finished I stood and walked out into the hall. Some fresh air is what I need. I walked down to the courtyard and sat down on the nearest bench. The cool air against my skin calmed my nerves a bit.

Why had I fought back? That was so dumb...but then again...he was really pounding on me...hard...It was only self defense. At least there wasn't any magic involved. I touched my cheek and winced. Still tender. He can really pack a punch, even if he's a twig. I shook my head and leaned on my elbows. I buried my face in my hands. Why does trouble always find me?

A hand on my shoulder caused me to start. I whirled around and saw Malfoy behind me. His expression was of worry and apology. He sat down beside me and mimicked my posture. "How's your face?" He asked. I breathed a laugh. "It's fine. Just a little tender. For a stick, that kid can really pack a punch." Malfoy chuckled and looked out at the distance. "You shouldn't have egged him on. It only caused more problems. Standing up to a Prefect isn't tolerated in the Slytherin house. He can take your disrespect to Dumbledore and he can remove you from Hogwarts." I looked over at Draco. He was totally serious about this.

"A Prefect's job is to protect it's house and fellow prefects. Not pounding on students in their own bloody house!" I shouted. "He threw the first punch. If anyone is going to get expelled from this bloody school, it's going to be him; and I'll make sure of it. If I get expelled, my uncle will literally kill me. He'd be so bloody disappointed! I came here to find peace and learn to control myself, not get into more-"

Draco kissed me.

I froze. He's done it before, so why am I so shocked? The fire I felt when Lavender and I kissed isn't there. My veins run cold. No warmth what-so-ever.

When he pulled away he stared at me. I just stared back. What was I supposed to say? Draco I'm not gay I think I'm in love with Lavender? Uh huh NO!

When I didn't say anything, the boy sighed and stood up. "W-where are you going?" I asked, standing too. I followed after him and he walked towards the building. I grabbed his arm and stopped him. "What happened to us Lysander? You didn't kiss me back. You just...just sat there like a statue!" To be honest, I don't know why I didn't kiss him back. Maybe it was because of that kiss with Lavender...

"I'm sorry...I was just...startled." I lied. Better than saying nothing at all. The blond turned around and got up in my face. "Startled? You were startled that one night but you kissed me back then! Bloody hell Lysander! Maybe you're just another one of those filthy mud-bloods like those Gryffendors you're so fond of!" Again, I just stared at him. Did he just call me a...

Shaking my head I grabbed his face and kissed him. I didn't really know what I was doing. It's like I can't control my own body anymore. I pulled away and licked my lips. Cherry.

Draco looked up at me, his blue eyes sparkling. Then it changed to regret. He turned his back to me and whispered, "I'm sorry about what I said Lysander." Then he ran off into the dark building, leaving me alone in the cold. I watched as he disappeared into the distance. Sighing, I walked inside as well.

The halls buzzed with excitement and terror. Students and teachers stood in a big circle in the middle of the hall. What happened now? With my question in mind, I started pushing my way through the crowd. When I got to the front, I understood why everyone was excited and scared.

A student lay dead in a big puddle of blood on the white marble floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It's been a week since I woke up in the medical wing. I've been allowed to walk around nearby corridors when the other students are in classes. It feels good to be able to get some fresh air after being stuck in the same spot for two weeks. The nurse said I should be able to go back to classes after my ankle heals, which it should any day now.

I found myself wondering past the point I was supposed to turn around and walk back to the medical wing. I smirked. I'll just go a little farther today, no one will notice. I walked past a statue of a unicorn type thing, which was supposed to be my marker. I walked down to bathrooms a few yards away. No one noticed. I grinned and walked down to the courtyard. I sniffed the air, which smelt of fresh cut grass. I started to walk back to the medical wing. Just as I made it to the statue, the bell that signals the end of class rang. My face paled. If I get got up in the traffic I'll be trampled!

I moved as quickly as I could down to the wing. My ankle throbbed as I put pressure on it, but I didn't care. Students gave me weird looks as I half ran, half walked down the hall. When I made it back to the wing, the nurse gave me a skeptical look. "What took you so long getting back Lysander?"

"I uh...needed to use the restroom." She nodded and motioned me to sit down on the edge of my bed. The blond poured the usual amount of bone medicine and made me swallow it, no matter how much I protested. She then wrapped me in fresh bandages and told me to rest. Sighing, I swung my body onto the bed into a laying position.

Being here all by yourself gets quite lonesome after a while. Even though I could talk to the nurses, they always get off topic and dramatic. I detest drama.

But, it is an opportunity for deep thinking.

Why does Draco keep visiting while I'm asleep? I'd be lying if I said I don't miss him. The nurse had said he'd been doing my homework for me, but why? I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself. I guess I shouldn't complain. I mean, it was totally out of character what he did. Scratch that, what he's been doing.

First: He kissed me.

Second: He got help for me when I needed it the most.

Third: He visits me whenever he can.

Fourth: He does my homework.

Something's wrong with this picture.

Draco Malfoy is supposed to be the school's bad boy. The kid that is untouchable, and rotten to the core. The guy every girl dreams of kissing. The student that never does his work and only cares about himself. The wizard that wants to kill Harry Potter more than Voldemort does.

What the hell happened?

A door opening dragged me away from my thoughts. I looked over and saw the familiar platinum hair, those blue/ grey eyes, the slender yet muscular body.

"You're awake." Malfoy said with a smile as he sat down beside me. I smiled back at him, my heart starting to beat faster in his presence. "Well, duh." Draco chuckled and held my gaze. "I keep coming when your asleep. Then I hear Potter talking to the gingers about their conversations with you and it hurts. I'm upset that I wasn't there when you first awoke." A light blush crept it's way onto my cheeks. "Oh, uh..."

"At least I get to see you at all. Snape thought it was all my fault and almost forbid me not to see you, but Dumbledore told him that wouldn't be necessary." I let out a small sigh of relief. Dumbledore may be old, a bit hard on the eyes, not to mention his odor, but in the end, he's a pretty awesome dude.

"You did my homework for me." I said. "Why?"

"Well, I didn't want you getting behind and having a bunch of work to make up..." He rubbed the back of his head with his hair, messing up his hair. It was already pretty messy. It looks as if he's been tossing and turning in his sleep. I chuckled and said, "Thanks. It's actually relieving not having to worry about my work."

For the next 30 minutes, we talked about the most random things. Crabbe got a carrot stuck up his nose and Goyle had to pull it out. Victoria's been bitter to Malfoy about backing out on the fight. The Slytherins are starting to hate me for helping a Gryffendor.

"What are they planning on doing to me?" I asked, shocked about the whole thing. My friend shrugged and looked at me sadly. "They'll probably beat you up or frame you for something you didn't do. They don't like betrayal." My shoulders sagged at the mention of another fight. I don't want to end up in here again. It's too lonely.

"But...I..." I was too shocked to say anything. I mean, I probably shouldn't be shocked, since it is Slytherin, but I can't help it. A house turning against it's own it unheard of. Had I not protected that Gryffendor, I wouldn't be in this situation. Why had I done it?

Oh yeah, because I'm Sirius Black's son.

Shaking my head, I looked at my friend. "What do I have to do?" I asked him. Draco took a deep breathe and leaned forward in his chair. "They told me to tell you to meet them in the courtyard after classes the first day your back." I nodded and looked down at my hands. Probably another fight. Which means I'll probably end up back in this bed.

"Time to go Draco!" My nurse called. My friend sighed and stood. He took my hand in his and gave it a good squeeze before exiting the room. I smiled to myself as I watched him leave. It was nice seeing him after so long. Harry and the others were getting a bit boring.

I laid my head on my pillow and closed my eyes.

I have to win this fight. Losing is not an option.

My first day back to classes was stressful. I didn't understand anything the teachers were saying and when they'd ask me a question, Malfoy had to whisper the answer to me. He's been helping me in every way he can. Slipping me answers, explaining things to me, even raising his hand so that the professor wouldn't call on me.

After classes were over I made my way to the courtyard where I was supposed to meet the whole Slytherin house, including Malfoy. Once I got outside, the cool Autumn wind nipped my cheeks. I pulled my robes closer to my body and continued onwards. Sure enough, the whole house was waiting for me in the center of the yard. I gulped down my fear, straightened myself, and walked over to them with my chin held high. I've never looked so damn confident in my life.

The Prefects were lined up in front and the rest of the students were behind them. I stood in front of them all, looking them over. The oldest prefect stood in front of them all. His black hair touched his shoulders and his green eyes stared into my soul. His tall slender body towered over mine. "Lysander Black, do you realize what you have done?" I simply shrugged. I looked up at the Prefect. I wonder what his name is...

"You have violated the number one rule of the house. Interfering with a fight and defending a Gryffendor. We do not tolerate your kind of behavior. The pun-"

"And what is my behavior oh mighty Prefect?" I spat, crossing my arms across my chest. The house stared at me in shock. I held back a smirk and held my ground. "I said, what is my behavior?" The Prefect just stood there in shock. I guess no one ever talks back to them. After blinking a few times and shaking his head, he snarled, "That is your behavior Black. No one talks back to a Prefect. Ever! How dare you spit such attitude in my face!" I yawned. I finally smirked as the kid's face got red with anger. This is quite amusing.

"You should learn to be more respectful to your elders!"

"Oh, so you're an old hag? Okay grandpa." A few snickers came from the group behind him. After giving them the glare-of-death, he turned his attention back to me. "Watch your mouth Black." I grinned and pointed to my mouth. "Last time I checked, it was right here." The group chuckled and, again, he glared at them. "I've got plenty of respect." I said, coming closer to him. "Just, not for you."

I thought the guy was going to explode his face was so red. "You little..." I watched as he quickly brought his fist up and grabbed the front of my robes in his other hand. He lifted me off the ground and I just smiled at him. "It's not very smart to play with a Black." His fist connected with the side of my face. It hurt like hell but I didn't dare show it. I just smiled sweetly at him.

"You call that a punch? Please. My grandma can hit harder than you." The crowd burst into laughter. The Prefect snarled and punched me even harder. I felt a hot liquid start to run out of my nose. Great.

"Heh. Still not hard enough." I said. He dropped me and I hit the ground with a thud. His foot met my stomach. A vision of the last fight flashed through my mind, but I pushed it away. I don't need to be reminded. I stood up, acting unfazed by his actions. I held my chin up high and whipped the blood from my face. "Oh no!" I exclaimed, "That'll probably stain my robes." He punched me in the jaw. My teeth clamped down on my tongue and blood immediately filled my mouth. I fell backwards and my head hit the stone first. Everyone was cheering the Prefect on. Felix I think they're saying.

I stood up again and held my head. Felix walked up to me and smirked. "Ouch." I said sarcastically. He glowered and punched my jaw again. I staggered backwards and quickly recollected myself. Why am I letting this kid beat on me? I'm a Black! Fight back!

Before Felix knew it, I punched him square in the jaw. He fell back and landed on his bum. Everyone went silent and stared at the scene. The Prefect stared at me in shock, but that was only for a moment. He got up and went to punch me again. I caught his fist in my hand and twisted. He yelped and glared at me. He brought up his other fist, but I caught that with my other hand and twisted. He winced and cried out in pain.

"I told you," I whispered in his ear, "It's not a good idea to mess with a Black." I let go of his fists and turned my back on everyone. I walked through the crowd of students that had wondered over to see the fight. I was half way down the hall when I fell to my knees.

My nose was running like a broken facet. My face was tender and hurt a lot. My knuckles on the hand I punched Felix with are bruised. Great. I'll have to go back to the medical wing for my face. I looked down at my stomach and found a big bruise and a footprint. Shaking my head, I tried to stand. My legs wobbled beneath me and I fell again. I groaned as I hit the cool marble. I leaned my head against the stone wall and looked down the hall at where I had come. A bleary figure was running towards me.

I squinted, trying to make out the figure. It wasn't until they was standing over me that I could actually see who it was. "Lysander!" The girlie voice squeaked. I smirked. "I saw the fight...are you okay?" I stared at them. Are they being serious. "Yes. I'm fine Lavender." I said sarcastically. The girl chuckled and touched my face gently. I winced and her hand retreated. "It's really bruised...We should get you to the medical wing."

"I would have gone myself, but I can't seem to stand up." I said with a snort. I tried to stand again, and just ended up falling down. Lavender sighed and offered me her hand. "Come on, I'll help you." I hesitated before taking her hand. She hoisted me up and put an arm around my waist. I swung an arm around her shoulder and leaned against her. I sniffed the air. Smells like the ocean...

Whoa was I smelling Lavender?

I shook my head. We walked down corridor after corridor. The familiar white room came into view and I sighed. "I really don't want to go back in there..." I muttered. Lavender stopped us and looked at me with a small smile. "Okay, then don't." I raised an eyebrow. Before I could ask what she meant, she led me down a different corridor. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." I sighed and we made our way to a dark room. Lavender turned on a light and it immediately lit up the little room. There was a few chairs and a small table. A bookshelf and some parchment. That's about it. The girl instructed me to sit on the table. I did. She grabbed a few things and began to work.

Lavender cleaned up the blood on my face and then fixed the bruises on my face with a little bit of magic. I couldn't help but look at her while she worked. Her beauty has left me...speechless. The way the lighting makes her face glow and her eyes shine bright. The way her dimples show whenever she smiles at me. The way her brows furrow with concentration as she works. Not one flaw on her face. My lips turned up into a small smile.

She looked up at me and grinned. "All done!" Our gazes locked and her face went all serious. We just looked into each others eyes for a while. I touched her cheek with my fingertips gently. "So beautiful..." Before either of us knew it, our lips connected. Fire shot through my veins. It burned throughout my body. I knew it wasn't real fire. This was something else. Something far more elaborate. More...complicated.

We kissed over and over again. This is nothing like what happened between Draco and I. No, not even close. This is better...so much better...

When I finally found the will to pull away, I looked into Lavender's eyes. The shined even brighter than before. Affection and something else I can't make out were hidden behind the surface. We were both breathing heavily. "Lysander...I..." She touched her lips, where mine had been only seconds before. Did she not like it? Her lips were suddenly on mine again and I knew my thinking was wrong.

She totally liked it.

When she pulled away all warmth disappeared. She smiled sweetly at me. I chuckled and held her by her waist. The girl looked down at her watch and then back up at me. "We have two hours until dinner."

For the next two hours, we sat in the little chairs and asked each other questions. I found out that the Gryffendor I saved was her little brother. She also has a dear friend in the Slytherin house that she likes to visit whenever she can. That's why I saw her in the Slytherin common room my first night. She had snuck over and slept in the girl's dormitory. When it was ten before dinner, I grabbed her hand and led her into the cool hallway. We walked about ten feet when I grabbed her face and just totally planted one on her again. She was taken by surprise this time and didn't get to react before I pulled away. I pulled us onward.

As the halls became more and more populated, we had to stop physical contact. A Slytherin being seen holding hands with a Gryffendor would only make matters worse. We still walked side by side though. When we reached the Great Hall, we went our separate ways. I smiled slightly as she took her seat at the Grtffendor table. I took my usual spot next to Draco at the Slytherin table. As soon as I sat down, all chatter dissipated and people avoid my gaze. I sighed and turned my attention to the Headmaster.

Dumbledore wobbled up to the podium in his long, silver robes. The candlelight made his slightly grey beard appear whiter and his skin paler. "Attention students! Flying classes and Quiddich shall continue! We have inspected those outdoor fields and the Prisoner is not there. Happy feasting!" As soon as he sat down, our food appeared. I quickly grabbed some chicken and rice before Crabbe and Goyle could get it all.

The table was pretty much silent, which never happens. What my standing up to a Prefect that big a deal? I looked down the table at Felix, who had an ice pack to his chin. He caught me looking and sent me the death glare. I sneered and turned my attention back to eating.

Once I finished I stood and walked out into the hall. Some fresh air is what I need. I walked down to the courtyard and sat down on the nearest bench. The cool air against my skin calmed my nerves a bit.

Why had I fought back? That was so dumb...but then again...he was really pounding on me...hard...It was only self defense. At least there wasn't any magic involved. I touched my cheek and winced. Still tender. He can really pack a punch, even if he's a twig. I shook my head and leaned on my elbows. I buried my face in my hands. Why does trouble always find me?

A hand on my shoulder caused me to start. I whirled around and saw Malfoy behind me. His expression was of worry and apology. He sat down beside me and mimicked my posture. "How's your face?" He asked. I breathed a laugh. "It's fine. Just a little tender. For a stick, that kid can really pack a punch." Malfoy chuckled and looked out at the distance. "You shouldn't have egged him on. It only caused more problems. Standing up to a Prefect isn't tolerated in the Slytherin house. He can take your disrespect to Dumbledore and he can remove you from Hogwarts." I looked over at Draco. He was totally serious about this.

"A Prefect's job is to protect it's house and fellow prefects. Not pounding on students in their own bloody house!" I shouted. "He threw the first punch. If anyone is going to get expelled from this bloody school, it's going to be him; and I'll make sure of it. If I get expelled, my uncle will literally kill me. He'd be so bloody disappointed! I came here to find peace and learn to control myself, not get into more-"

Draco kissed me.

I froze. He's done it before, so why am I so shocked? The fire I felt when Lavender and I kissed isn't there. My veins run cold. No warmth what-so-ever.

When he pulled away he stared at me. I just stared back. What was I supposed to say? Draco I'm not gay I think I'm in love with Lavender? Uh huh NO!

When I didn't say anything, the boy sighed and stood up. "W-where are you going?" I asked, standing too. I followed after him and he walked towards the building. I grabbed his arm and stopped him. "What happened to us Lysander? You didn't kiss me back. You just...just sat there like a statue!" To be honest, I don't know why I didn't kiss him back. Maybe it was because of that kiss with Lavender...

"I'm sorry...I was just...startled." I lied. Better than saying nothing at all. The blond turned around and got up in my face. "Startled? You were startled that one night but you kissed me back then! Bloody hell Lysander! Maybe you're just another one of those filthy mud-bloods like those Gryffendors you're so fond of!" Again, I just stared at him. Did he just call me a...

Shaking my head I grabbed his face and kissed him. I didn't really know what I was doing. It's like I can't control my own body anymore. I pulled away and licked my lips. Cherry.

Draco looked up at me, his blue eyes sparkling. Then it changed to regret. He turned his back to me and whispered, "I'm sorry about what I said Lysander." Then he ran off into the dark building, leaving me alone in the cold. I watched as he disappeared into the distance. Sighing, I walked inside as well.

The halls buzzed with excitement and terror. Students and teachers stood in a big circle in the middle of the hall. What happened now? With my question in mind, I started pushing my way through the crowd. When I got to the front, I understood why everyone was excited and scared.

A student lay dead in a big puddle of blood on the white marble floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I was frozen to my place, just standing there, staring at the body. Pure horror spread throughout my body, giving me goose flesh. I couldn't take my eyes off him. I couldn't...

I know people are staring at me, wondering if I'm the murderer. Probably because I've been in a lot of fights lately, and they know I'm powerful. They've seen me in class. They know what I'm like.

I felt a familiar presence beside me, but I didn't look to see who it was. Probably either Draco or Lavender. Looking for comfort, even though no one can deliver.

Dumbledore was crouched beside the victim, examining the body. He looked up at me, disappointment and confusion shone in his eyes. He stood, and walked over to me, not breaking our eye contact. The person beside me squeezed my arm. Lavender.

"Mr. Black," The old man said, "I need to see you in my office immediately. As for everyone else, go to bed! Now!" Almost no one moved until he waved his arms around and they blinked, coming out of their daze. They all stalked off to bed, talking to their friends about who the murderer might be.

Lavender squeezed my arm again and didn't let go until we reachedDumbledore's office. The headmaster went up, leaving us alone for a moment. I looked at her, and saw tears in the corner of her green eyes. I gently wiped them away with my thumb and hugged her. "Don't cry Lavender." I whispered. This, of course, only made her cry more. I rubbed her back as she sobbed into my chest.

"It was a Gryffendor Lysander." She said quietly after she calmed down a bit. I took her face in my hands. "It'll be okay." I said reassuringly. The girl only shook her head and tears began to crawl out of her eyes again. "It won't be okay Lysander! A student is dead! A Gryffendor! Because he was of the Gryffendor everyone thinks a Slytherin murdered him! They all think it's you because you're trying to regain your honor and trust of your house!" Her words hit me like a ton of bricks. It makes perfect sense, since the Slytherin and Gryffendor houses are rivals. Plus, my house hates me, so it's understandable that everyone thinks it's me so that my house will like me again.

But that accusation made my stomach twist.

I kissed Lavender softly on the lips and gave her one last hug. "I promise, it'll be okay." I said again. She gave me a defeated sigh and walked off to the Gryffendor dormitories. Letting out a sigh of my own, I made my way up to the head master's office.

The old man was sitting behind his desk with a very serious look on his face. He motioned me to sit down and once I did, he leaned forward in his big chair and folded his hands on his desk.

"Do you know the consequences are for murder at a school ?" I shook my head. Does this old hag bag really think I killed that student? He can't just jump to conclusions like this. "I'll let you find out on your own. Now, why did you do it?" There was a hit of agony in the man's voice. I know he has doubts that I did this, but of course he's going to side with everyone else.

"I didn't do this Head Master. I swear I-"

"Don't lie to me Lysander!" He boomed, "We have witnesses! Everyone knows it was you! So don't even try to lie to me." I sat still, soaking everything in. People saw me do it? How? I was in the courtyard with Malfoy the entire time. This isn't making any bloody sense!

"I'm sorry , for things to end so terribly for you." Dumbledore stood up and walked over to his window. The incoming light shone softly on his old face, highlighting his wrinkles and laugh lines. His eyes closed and he whispered, "They're here."

The door burst open and several people in black robes reached for me. I shrieked and ran to the other side of the room. They were fast though. One wizard grabbed my ankle and I fell face first to the floor. Many hands grabbed me by the shoulders and arms. They held me in front of my headmaster, who stood in front of me with sad eyes. "I am so sorry Lysander." The men tugged me out of the room and down the halls. I looked at the students who were wandering around. Some I knew, most I didn't.

I passed Harry and the gang. They stared at me with disbelief in their eyes. I turned away from them and looked ahead. We passed Lavender by the courtyard. Her face was wet with tears and when she saw me, she broke out into a sob. When we got to the main hall, the Slytherin house was waiting. Felix was in front of the group with a smirk on his face. Our eyes connected and anger welled inside of me. He did it! He did this!

I struggled out of the men's arms and ran over to the traitor. Before I could even think about what I was doing, I reached out to choke the Prefect. Hands were on me again and I yelled in anger. Felix only laughed at my struggle. "You bloody scum bag! You did this!" I growled. His face changed into an expression of fake hurt. "Why are you blaming all of this on me? I thought we were friends." His smirk reappeared. I really wanted to rip it off of his face.

I tore my arm away from the men holding me and punched Felix in the face. He stumbled back into the crowd of Slytherins and glared at me. One of the wizards holding me punched me in the gut, knocking the wind out of me. Stars danced across my vision and I looked up at my classmates. They looked scared. No, more like terrified.

Suddenly, pain started spread throughout my head. One of the wizard guys must have hit me with something. I cried out in pain and started to fall. What happened to their hands? Did they let go of me?

Before I hit the floor, I looked out at the students again. One student caught me eye. His blond hair was a mess and his face shiny from tears. I gave him a weak smile before blacking out.

*~Draco Malfoy's POV~*

I watched as my best friend fell to the cold marble floor. He looked at me and smiled slightly. How can he smile when he's been knocked out?! How can he smile after everything that happened?! As he fell, a tear escaped his eye. I can't let them take him away!

"No!" I screamed, pushing past my house. They all glared at me, but let me through. I ran over to my friend, who was limp on the ground. A chuckle behind me cause me to clench my fists. I stood, turned and punched Felix in the face. Right where Lysander had punched him.

The hall went quiet. No one moved.

What had I just done?

A hand smacking me across the face brought me back to life. I glared at the Prefect, who glared back. "Know your place Malfoy!" He yelled. The boy then turned and began to usher everyone back inside the dorms. I stayed put, my fists clenched at my sides, tears spilling down my face.

They can't take Lysander away from me. They can't...why are they anyway? He didn't do anything wrong...

I looked over my shoulder at the guards. They had my friend by his arm and were dragging him out of the school. "At least carry him you bastards!" I yelled after them. They ignored my request. That's not very surprising though. No one ever listens to me. Except for Lysander. He's the only one I can really talk to.

And now he's gone.

I crumbled to the ground and banged my fists against the floor. "Why?!" I screamed. I screamed over and over again until someone kicked my stomach. I fell onto my back and coughed. Professor Snape was standing over me, his black hair falling over his face and his dark eyes staring down at me.

"What in the world are you doing Draco Malfoy?" He said. He's always so monotone. No life to his voice. I sat up and glared at him. "They took Lysander away! Why the hell did they do that?! Tell me!" I grabbed the bottom of his robes and cried into them. He kicked my hands away and whacked me across the face. "STOP THIS! You are causing a disturbance to everyone in the building! No one wants to hear you wailing at this hour!"

"Tell me where they're taking him." I pleaded. "Please..." The professor looked down at me and sighed. "Follow me ." I stood up and wobbled to the Professor's office.

No matter how many times I come in here, it's always the same. The same old black book shelves. The same old back chairs and desk. Same old depressing place with the same old depressing monotone man. Snape sat at his desk and I sat in the chair in front of it.

"He murdered that Gryffendor." Snape said simply. I stared at him in disbelief. There was a murder? I didn't even hear about it, nor did I see it. I must have been somewhere else. "There was a murder?"

"You haven't heard? A Gryffendor was murdered in the hall leading to the courtyard. A first year. First name Alexander. Last name Rose." Lavender's little brother?! He was also the boy Lysander protected against me and my friends. Why would he do such a thing? Especially to the kid brother of a girl who has a crush on him?

I stood and slammed my hands on the professor's desk. "Lysander would never do such a thing! I know he has killed before, but he has changed! He came to this school to learn how to control himself, and that is what he has been doing! Alexander Rose is the kid brother of Lavender Rose, a girl that fancies Lysander! Why the hell would he murder her little brother?! Plus, that boy helped Lysander when he needed it the most! Lysander protected that boy from my fists and from the rest of the Slytherins! HE HAS NO REASON TO HURT THAT BOY!"

My breathe was rigid and heavy. My rant had knocked the wind out of me, as well as my anger. But I need to defend Lysander. I know for a fact that he would never do such a thing. Someone must have framed him! A scary thought passed through my mind.

"Professor, what if someone from the Slytherin house framed Lysander because of his latest actions?" Snape only shook his head. "My house would never turn against it's own."

"They did the other day! Felix beat Lysander to a pulp! And Lysander took it because he knew he shouldn't have fought back! The-"

"There was a fight?" The teacher asked. I nodded. "Because Lysander protected that Gryffendor. The Gryffendor that is now dead!" Snape looked thoughtful for a moment. "I will speak with Felix. You go to bed. We will speak more tomorrow." I didn't want to leave until we had this all figured out, but I had to leave, otherwise I would probably get a detention. I stood and exited the room.

Lysander wouldn't kill another student...would he? No...I don't think he would. But there's still that doubt in the back of my mind...that maybe he could have...He has in the past, why wouldn't he now?

I need to get Lysander back...but how?

I know what I need to do.

I'm not going to like this one bit, but I need to do it.

For Lysander.

I need to team up with the boy who I hate the most, the one person that really gets under my skin.

I need to team up with Harry Potter.


End file.
